


Flying

by Eldalire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Young Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldalire/pseuds/Eldalire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly little ExR fluffy business for a friend :)</p><p>Enjolras is cast as Peter Pan in the middle school musical, and Grantaire is Captain Hook for the soul purpose of getting Enjolras' attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do-you-hear-the-fangirls-scream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=do-you-hear-the-fangirls-scream).



Enjolras loved flying.

He especially loved flying when it involved hovering above Captain Hook, swatting at him with a dull stage blade; particularly when Hook was played by a certain Grantaire whom Enjolras could not stand.

The middle school musical production was never…very good. But since Enjolras entered the school in 7th grade, things started to change. From the moment Ms. Fantine, the director, set eyes of Enjolras, she knew he was her Peter Pan. Though the part was typically played by a girl, 12-year-old Enjolras was particularly tiny for his age; positively petite, and was perfect for the role. 

Enjolras was exceedingly proud of himself for landing the role, and was even more overjoyed when his good friend Jehan, who everyone thought was a girl, landed the part of Wendy. (Please note that Ms. Fantine still believes Jehan is a girl. He and Enjolras laugh about it often.) He was not as thrilled, however, when he became aware that Captain Hook was being played by Grantaire, the ‘biggest meathead in the seventh grade’, according to Enjolras, his spirits sank. 

Grantaire wasn’t particularly intelligent. He wasn’t athletic, either. The only thing he was good at was painting and being cynical. Even though he was only 12, he had a reputation of being aloof and somewhat lazy.

His mom made him join the musical.

He didn’t know he could sing.

He also didn’t know he was in love with Enjolras.

Too bad Enjolras hated Grantaire with a passion. It all started in social studies class, in which Enjolras usually excelled. He loved politics. He loved talking about law and equality, and saw himself becoming a lawyer someday, defending the weak and powerless! He smiled every time he thought about it. But last class, just as Enjolras was flexing his equality muscle, something he was very good at, despite his 7th grade vocabulary, Grantaire decided to chime in.

“Where do we get the money to give to the poor people?” he asked, doodling in the margins of their assignment.

“The rich people give them some.” Enjolras explained with a smile. Grantaire scoffed.

“Yeah all the rich people will be happy to give their money to poor people for no reason.”

“They’ll give because they know it’s nice.” Enjolras replied, his face becoming a bright shade of red.

“People aren’t very nice, Enjolras.” He replied.

“Taxes, then. We can tax the people so that the country will have more to pay for the poor.”

“What if I don’t pay my taxes?” Grantaire tossed back. Their teacher, Mr. Javert, grinned at the exchange. He loved this sort of thing, that’s why he was a social studies teacher. The arguments were the reason he woke up in the morning.

“Then you’ll get arrested.”

“Then who’s going to pay for my food in jail?” 

“Taxes from people who care!” Enjolras shouted, standing up out of his chair, his hands on his desk. Grantaire sat in his chair idly, hardly looking up from his doodling.

“Nobody cares, Enjolras.” 

Those three simple words more or less broke Enjolras. He sat down, and the moment Mr. Javert moved on, he started to cry quietly, something he never did. Grantaire was just so frustrating! He couldn’t understand why he was so negative all the time! It made him want to burst! Jehan put his arm around Enjolras and gave him a flower in the hallway later. Jehan loved everyone.

That was five months ago, just after the cast list was posted on the cafeteria door. Now it was opening night, and Enjolras still couldn’t stand Grantaire. 

Grantaire was still in love with Enjolras.

Enjolras was completely unaware.

Until the scene where Peter rescues Tiger Lily from the cave. Enjolras landed elegantly on top of the staircase-turned-rock and swatted at Grantaire with his sword. Grantaire did the blocking, swatting back, and Enjolras took his hat off with the end of his sword, then placed it on his own head of golden curls.

“Hook, you’re a codfish! You’ll never get the best of me!” Enjolras called from where he stood on his rock.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Pan!” Grantaire growled, looping Enjolras’ skinny neck in his hook and yanking him down behind the rock as the curtains closed, a scene taking place in front of the curtain. 

Enjolras hated waiting back behind that little rock with Grantaire. They had to sit next to each other for quite a while, and they had to stay perfectly quiet, which was miserable. 

Today, though, instead of sitting quietly, Grantaire tapped Enjolras on the shoulder. Enjolras ignored him. He tried again.

“What?!” Enjolras hissed, whipping his head around to look at Grantaire, who recoiled, though he couldn’t help but admire Enjolras’ golden curls.

“I—I just wanted to tell you something.” Grantaire stammered, his cheeks turning red. 

“Later! We’re in the middle of the show!” Enjolras said through gritted teeth.

“No now!”

“What then? Hurry up we’re on soon!”

“I like you.”

“…What?” Enjolras softened. 

“I never liked anyone as much as I like you.” He continued, whispering so quickly Enjolras could hardly understand him.

“Grantaire no you don’t.” Enjolras retorted quietly. “You…you made me cry in social studies…” he looked away.

“I sort of just wanted you to pay attention to me…” Grantaire admitted, playing with his hair.

“Maybe if you just said hello or drew me a picture, I would pay attention to you without getting upset.” Enjolras said, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Let’s just not talk about this anymore.” Grantaire suggested as the curtain opened. He re-assumed his position on the stage.

—o0o—

After the show, Grantaire handed Enjolras a folded piece of paper. By the time Enjolras unfolded it, Grantaire had left with his parents, and Enjolras was left with a drawing of himself as Peter Pan, flying above the stage. He smiled.

—o0o—

Ten years later, Enjolras was unpacking boxes, moving into the new apartment he and Grantaire had rented. They had been together longer than either of them remembered, and Grantaire had proposed over the past weekend. Enjolras didn’t think he could be any happier, until he found the little folded piece of printer paper in one of the boxes. He unfolded the drawing and smiled, remembering that night—the night he fell in love.

Grantaire peeked around the bedroom door to where Enjolras was sitting on the bed, and hugged him.

“What’cha got?” he asked, looking at the piece of paper. “Wow what a sucky drawing!” he chuckled, laughing at himself.

“I love you, Grantaire.”

“I love you too, Peter Pan.” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's just a little silly something that happened on Tumblr, but it's pretty okay, I think :)
> 
> Tell me what you think! Comments make me far happier than they really should...teehee!


End file.
